Maura's dreams
by Sart
Summary: Maura accepts her romantic feelings for Jane and is ready to keep it for herself. But what happens when a secret admirer appears in her life? Could it be Jane? Jane is the only one who could write the message... Lot of confusion, pain, protective Jane and cute (but broken!) Maura, but I promise a happy Rizzles ending…
1. Chapter 1

**1st chapter**

It's just a normal morning. Maura sleeping in her blue nightdress, Jane comes to the bedroom, cup of coffee in her hands. Without any word she sits down at the Maura's bed. Maura wakes up, smiles and she goes for the kiss, just a soft morning kiss. Jane smiles and puts the coffee to the bedside table… and she lets Maura to drag her to the bed.

"_I love you, Jane."_

These words, these exact words pronounced loud by her, wake Maura up. The picture of kissing Jane still in mind, Maura checks her phone, 6:58, sigh. OK, let's face it.

With a little confused face she goes to the kitchen.

"_Good morning, Ang – Jane? You're here?"_ It sounded more surprised that she wanted. Jane can not see there's something wrong with…

"_Hi, Maur, I could not sleep well, so I came for the breakfast. I hope you don't mind, do you?"_

Maura was not prepared to see Jane now. And her confusion was obviously visible.

"_Are you OK, Maur?"_ Jane gets closer, raising an eyebrow.

"_Yes, oh, I mean… I'm just…"_

"_Trying to lie, Dr. Isles?"_ Jane looks amused, but still concerned about Maura.

Her friend doesn't look amused at all: _"Jane, I am just tired, I don't need to tell you everything, don't use my inability to lie against me. I have weird dreams last days, I am confused what is happening with me, what my subconscious is trying to tell me, and I haven't had my coffee yet -"_ She knows she just lost control over her emotions, but she is just too tired, too confused, she wants Jane to stop asking.

And Jane understood quickly the situation was more delicate that she was thinking: _"Maura, I `m sorry, I didn't know. Just make your coffee. OK?"_ She wanted to hug her, but Maura did not let her. She prepared her coffee in silence and she was almost happy that they were both called to the crime scene.

Woman's body buried in the forest, probably dug out by wild animals…

* * *

><p>The body turned to be old victim of never solved kidnapping. She died to insufficient nutrition, 1 year after the attack… and she spent another 5 years in her poor forest grave. The only bright side was the absence of any sign of abuse.<p>

Maura sympathized with the victim, she always did. Also she was glad that in this busy day Jane has no time to analyze her morning behavior. And she has no time to watch Jane being so – so lovely. No, she needs to concentrate all her attention to this dead body.

Nevertheless Maura was not able to ignore all her feelings. OK, she could be – just temporally – in love with a woman. It's OK, she will just keep going, as if nothing happens. She can touch Jane, she can go out with her… it's OK. Just a normal dinner in The Dirty Robber as many times ago. Keep cool, Maura!

"_Jane, I am sorry for this morning. I've kind of freaked out, I should not tell all these –" _Maura really felt sorry and Jane likes Maura being cute and adorable. She caressed Maura's hand and smiled: _"Don't worry about it, honey, you were right you don't need to tell me everything… but you know… if you have bad dreams, maybe you should speak about it with somebody."_

"_Thank you, Jane, but it's nothing really, uh, important… forget about it."_

"_And what if I sleep with you? I mean, when-when I had bad dreams about Hoyt, it helped me to have you by my side."_ Jane looked so excited with that idea of spending a night together that Maura did not have the heart to refuse. And what? Jane slept in her bed many times before, it's better to act as usual – just, you know, to avoid any suspicion. And if it means that she could see Jane in pyjamas? Just control your thoughts, Maura, OK?

They spent a nice evening together, dinner in The Dirty Robber and wine at Maura's. Jane looks worried about her friend, but she knows Maura will tell her once she'll be ready. They spoke about the case, but not only. Maura can make an interesting lecture about everything that crosses her mind and Jane was just listening… a normal evening between friends.

When Maura was lying down on the bed, Jane was still in the shower. When she arrived to the bedroom, she was slightly surprised that Maura is lying on the incorrect side of the bed, but never mind, they have never officially defined their sides. And Maura looks beautiful even from the left side…

But she changed her mind after few minutes: _"Maur? Shouldn't I be sleeping next to the door? Just – you know – security reasons – as I am here to protect you and make you feel safe…" _

Maura smiles and without any word she just leaned over Jane and rolled to the second side. Still with her cute smile she added: _"My dreams are not about anybody attacking me, or us, it's more about losing my identity. But don't speak about that now, ok? Let's sleep." _And in order to show she means it she turns off the light.

Jane didn't want to push on her, so she just caressed her friend's hand and with silent _"Come here, babe."_ she made her space on her shoulder. Maura did not even felt guilty when she fell asleep in this tender hug. The last thing she noticed this evening was a soft kiss at her hairs.


	2. Chapter 2

**2nd chapter**

"_How many? Oh, god. Three other bodies in the same forest? Yeah, I'll be right there, gimme 15 minutes."_

Detective Rizzoli drunk her morning coffee in one shot before Dr. Isles was called with the same information.

"_I hope we will find some finger prints or something, he had to make some mistake, didn't he?"_ Jane wanted badly to find this bastard, but Maura knew that it's hard to find something useful after so many years.

Nevertheless any trace is a progress. She could find out that these women died for the same reason. One day they were missing and they died 10-14 months later. There were no traces of any physical abuse, but they suffered by malnutrition and dehydratation, and some kind of skin infection. These women were hold in a misery conditions. Maura could just hope this is over now.

But it is not.

At the end of the week Maura had nine bodies, dead one by one after approximately one year, all buried in the same area. The last one died 13 months ago.

Detective Rizzoli was graceful for this information. _"He will come to bury the actual one and we can get him."_ It was just when she saw Maura's face that she understood what she just had said. _"Or we can find her before she die and save her. But what do we know about him? And what do we know about the way he kidnapped them?"_

This was Maura's Jane – so adorable and determined to save the word. Of course she loves her; Jane is the most beautiful person she had ever met. Yeah, her unbuttoned shirt and perfect Gluteus Maximus and – let's face it – all her naked body Maura keeps seeing in her dreams… She knows there is no chance, Jane is straight. But Maura's dreams can not hurt anybody. She can IMAGINE having sex with anyone she wants. Maybe she should not stare at Jane's neckline in the office, but otherwise she can keep it cool, right?

* * *

><p>Flower? Secret admirer? Could it be another serial killer who wants her body? Maybe she should be prudent… but is the world really just full of maniacs? Maybe there is really someone who loves her… or who at least wanted to make her smile in this grey morning.<p>

Nice bouquet of blue hyacinths.

Wait!?

Wasn't she speaking about the hyacinths with Jane lately? Yeah, now she clearly remembered telling her the Greek legend of Hyakinthos and the meaning of this flower: constancy – and in case of blue hyacinth – also sincerity.

Luckily she did not need to wait too much for Jane's reaction.

"_Nice flowers. What is it?"_

"_Blue hyacinths."_

"_Oh, I know, I know, endurance, right?"_ Oh, she was so sweet trying to fool her.

"_No, Jane, it`s constancy and sincerity."_

"_OK, and when did you buy it?"_

"_I didn't buy it, Jane, I got it – from a secret admirer."_

Jane made a surprised face: _"Secret admirer? Aren't you afraid of some kind of deviant?"_

"_No, I need to admit that I was also considering this option, but… there is bigger probability that someone loves me than that someone wants to kill me. And it's just a flower. _

Jane looked amused and suspicious now:_ "Of course you are right, it's easy to love such a beautiful and kind woman as you are. So? Do you have an idea who could love you? Do you think it's someone we know?"_

Maura smiled and blushed a little after hearing Jane thinks she's beautiful._ "I suppose I can just wait for his… or her… next message."_ Maura was analyzing Jane reaction to every single word.

"_His or her?"_ Jane reacted exactly as Maura had intended.

"_It's a SECRET admirer. I need to be open to all the options. And by the way, you know, in a relationship there are more important things that a gender."_

Is this the reaction Jane would have if she sent her these flowers? Making sure that she did not scare her and using the opportunity to tell her a compliment? Isn't it just evidence of flirt?

This sweet combination of care, amusement, surprise, compliment, smile and – no, Maura, since you're in love with her, you will see her as lovely person in every situation. Just stop looking at her. It's suspicious now. Maura just hopes she made Jane know that she would be okay if it was a woman they both know and that she is waiting for another message. Or shall I just go ahead and kiss her? No, Maura, let's play the game with Jane, this won't take an eternity and maybe they can have a happy-end, who knows?

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for all your reactions ;-)<strong>

**And don't be afraid, the story is all written and prepared in my PC, I just did not wanted to post it in one shot as I would miss your comments – I`m a bi*ch, I know ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**3rd chapter**

The case is really a complicated one. Nine women, one killer and one potential victim still alive. Yes, maybe the killer died this year and his victim starved to death in her cell, or he moved to another city… or he found a new place to hide the body… They need to find him anyway, but this chance to save his 10th victim puts everybody in Boston police department in stress. The killer/kidnapper is a white man, normal weight and height, driving a car. He was acting alone; he needs to have a secret place where he can put his victims. But no real breakthrough…

Maura finally found her life balance again. Maybe she's really a little gay, or bisexual, on Kinsey scale she would be like a 3, maybe 4, let's be honest, but she was not ready for any kind of coming out. At least she knows now that this is not temporally, she knows that she's in love with Jane and she doesn't feel guilty for having a romantic dreams about her. Sometimes she is looking in Jane's eyes for more couple of seconds. Sometimes she touches Jane's hand during their lunches or dinners in the Dirty Robber. And this week they spent already two nights together. They are working hard, so they deserve a nice evening, even a tender hug. There's nothing wrong about it, right?

They were not speaking about the admirer since few days and Maura was starting to worry, but… as usually it was for no reason… Next message – a luxury black greetings card with a colorful ornament à la French stained glass – was in Monday morning post.

This time the message was clear:

_If you really think that in a relationship there are more important things that a gender, we could have a dinner today._

_I hope you still like Petit Robert. _

_8PM_

This is the pure happiness. Their first official date. No doubts it's Jane who send this card: the exact citation of her own words, the mention of Petit Robert… even this stained glass… yeah, this evening will change their life.

She was pretty sure Jane will come by and check if she got the card. And she was not wrong. Jane came for no official reason… just to talk about the case – even if Maura gave her already every analysis she could – and she was suspicious about Maura's happy face.

"_I have a date tonight."_

"_Oh, what?"_ Jane played it well, Maura needs to admit it. But there was a little sign of relief and enthusiasm!

"_Yeah, my secret admirer invited me to Petit Robert."_

"_Hm, perfect date. Just, you know, you don't know him – or her, to be politically correct. Anyhow, be careful." _

"_I promise. It's a public place, so no need to worry. And do you know the film You've Got Mail? Maybe I'll meet somebody I love already."_

"_You LOVE somebody?!… Oh, that's new information for me, Dr. Isles. Who is it?"_ Jane was definitely flirting with her. Maura had difficulties not to kiss her directly here in the office. But since it's Jane who started this game, Maura just smiled: _"I'll tell you tomorrow morning."_

"_You'll tell me this evening, I want to know you are safe in a bed. Yours or his. Or hers. OK?"_

Jane was so lovely.

"_Promised_."

* * *

><p>Maura started to be nervous at 7:45 PM. Will it be funny or awkward? Will they keep a straight face or will they just laugh once they see each other? Does Jane suspect her that she expects to meet her there? What will they speak about? Is the first date good time to confess her feelings or shall she wait? Never mind, she will improvise. At least she will spend an evening with her Jane, it can't be so difficult, right?<p>

Maura was already few steps from _Petit Robert_, she preferred not to look if Jane is watching her coming…

All happened in few moments. Maura was forced to some van. Somebody was holding her mouth and twisted her arms. Before she could realized what is happening, she was lying prone and some man was at her. He taped up her mouth and put handcuffs on her hands. _"Be quiet and don't worry."_

Maura stayed quiet. She imagined Jane waiting for her at the restaurant, it will take just few minutes before she will call her to ask why she is late. Maybe she even saw this kidnapping. This man took her purse and the cellphone, but Jane will be able to track it. Maura believed her.

After 20 minutes of silence the man parked in a garage and took Maura to some kind of basement. When Maura saw a double door with a security locks, she started to panic.

And when she saw a skinny woman lying at a poor bed, she understood who this man was.

The woman watched the scene with the same terrified face as Maura. The man put Maura next to her and he handcuffed one Maura's hand to the bed.

The room was dark, just one old bed, armchair and some objects on the rack. No window, no water, just a bucket in the corner. Maura didn't want to think about its purpose. Everything was so old, dirty and disgusting. Maura looked at the eyes of the man. And he took down the tape from her mouth.

"_Welcome, Maura. I am Arthur and this is Alicia. Don't be afraid, we won't hurt you."_

"_You are already hurting me. And look at her. She is malnourished and look at all the bedsores... She needs immediate medical care."_

"_Maura." _The man speaks to her with patience like to a little girl. _"This is your new home. Nobody knows you are here and nobody will find you. Enjoy Alicia till it's possible." _

And he was leaving the room.

"_Jane will find me. I work at Boston police department and my colleague, detective, is already looking for me. We were supposed to meet there -"_

Arthur smiled:_ "You don't get it? It was me, not Jane."_ And he locked the door.

What?

How?

No, how would he know?

No, this is not possible.

Maura looked at Alicia who stayed quiet.

"_How do you feel?" _Maura knew this was weird question; of course Alicia was not fine.

"_I am OK."_ She said slowly. _"Or – first of all you need to know that there is a camera, he can see and hear everything. If you'll try to hide something, he'll turn off the light. So I would not recommend it." _And she smiled ironically.

She looked very tired.

"_So, I know I am dying and he knows it too, as you are here." _

Maura did not know what to say, Alicia was right.

"_You are Alicia McLaren?"_

Alicia nodded: _"How do you know?"_

"_I've seen your file. As I said I work for BPD, as Medical examiner, so I know you were one of the potential victims of this – Arthur."_

Maura was aware that she can not say much about the case, if Arthur was listening, but she wanted to console this young woman. _"They will find us soon, I promise."_ And she hugged her by the free hand.

Alicia closed her eyes: _"I don't want to be saved, not anymore. I just want to die soon and end all this. Can you imagine a life after – this?"_

When she opened the eyes and looked at Maura, she was in tears: _"I am sorry, Maura. I wanted to kill him – when I had realized I would die here anyway. I wanted to stop these kidnappings. But I was not, you know, successful."_

Maura wiped Alicia's tears.

"_So,"_ Alicia started _"don't be afraid, Arthur will come once a day with some food and water. He won't hurt you anyhow, I mean, uh. He comes just to, uh, speak… This is so weird, I remember how I came here and Rebecca explained me how it worked here."_

Maura knew which Rebecca, she had her on her table. But she did not want to let Arthur know they had found the body. She was listening Alicia's advises and was thinking about Jane. Is she already looking for her? Is it possible that it was Arthur who had sent her the flower and the card? How would he know what to write there? She just needs to believe, believe that Jane will be able to save her. Again.

And with these thoughts she fall asleep, with one arm handcuffed to the bed, in short red dress and covered by one dirty blanket that Alicia shared with her…

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for all your reactions ;-)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**4th chapter  
><strong>

Jane was home, watching TV, drinking beer, just a normal calm evening. At 10PM she looked at her cellphone and decided to text to Maura.

"_How it's going? Let me know you are safe, OK?"_

And she was surprised that the message was not delivered.

She tried to call her: "_The number you're calling is unavailable_."

She could imagine only one scenario: the date was successful and Maura is now somewhere with somebody and doesn't want to be interrupted. Jane didn't know how to feel, Maura is now somewhere naked, maybe even with some woman… Can she be jealous? No, Jane, you are straight.

When Jane waked up in the morning, she had no new SMS. At 8AM she checked Maura's office, at 9AM she checked Maura's house and started to panic. When she learned that Maura did not even enter to Petit Robert and no reservation was cancelled last evening, she called Korsak and started an investigation.

Maura's cellphone was still inactive.

Nobody used any of her cards.

Angela saw her leaving the house at 7:30PM, ready to a date, in a red dress.

One security camera taped her near the Petit Robert, but she never entered there.

Something happened.

Jane was scared.

She needs to know more about the date.

Nina was checking Maura's notebook. And Jane, Vince and Frankie came to the Maura's office: "_He sent her a flower. It's already gone, but maybe Maura kept the card. And we are also looking for the invitation to the Petit Robert."_

It was not so hard to find. Maura kept both in the first drawer of her table.

_If you really think that in a relationship there are more important things that a gender, we could have a dinner today._

_I hope you still like Petit Robert. _

_8PM_

Frankie and Vince were surprised by this new information about Dr. Isles. But Jane looked shocked at the card._ "This is exactly what Maura told me one day. How did he – or her – know?"_

"_Maybe you were not the only one with whom Maura spoke about it." _Frankie suggested.

"_But why it was not weird to Maura?"_ Jane did not understand how Maura could be so naive.

"_Or she thought she knew this person. Maybe she was expecting to meet the person with whom she spoke about it."_ Korsak looked at Jane with a question in his eyes.

Jane needed a moment to process this.

She remembered Maura speaking about the blue hyacinths and then about the card, testing her reaction to _his or her_.

"_Oh."_

She needed to sit down.

Maura thought I was the secret admirer.

She wanted me to be the person.

She wanted to meet the person who she loved already.

Maura loves me?

"_Oh, Maura... But… it still doesn't explain how –"_

Now she realized that both conversations happened in this office. She started to search everywhere and she has found a bug under the table. This deviant was eavesdropping Maura.

* * *

><p>Arthur was used to watch his victims during his breakfast. This morning he saw a sad scene. Alicia died, in sleep, but Maura, in tears, kept hugging her under the blanket. He loved Alicia, he really did. Also he understood that these women had become close last two weeks. He gave Maura all the morning to say good-bye in privacy before he finally came with bread, water and a big black bag.<p>

Maura was already weak, her handcuffed hand half dead, but she knew that this was the moment when he would unlock her handcuff. This is how it was with Alicia and Rebecca and Amelia and all the women who lived in this cell. Arthur doesn't like changes and Alicia told her everything she could.

She was now able to walk in the room, to watch all the objects here. And above all she could wrap Alicia's body with all her love and respect.

Maura had lost the notion of the time. She still believed she would be found one day, but she was aware that this chance is getting smaller every day and every week.

If they will not find her, she can expect 11 months of the solitude.

No, she cannot think about that.

"_So,"_ Arthur asked once during their conversation, when Alicia's body was already buried who-knows-where, _"is there something I could give you? Do you need something here?"_

"_Maybe a clean blanket..? Or no! A clean pillow."_ Maura knew exactly what she missed the most. _"Ideally the one I have home. Maybe you could, I mean, uh, you have my keys, maybe you could just bring me some my stuffs."_ She is asking too much, but she needs to try.

"_What kind of stuffs?"_ Arthur doesn't seem to be angry.

"_The pillow and my sweatpants and socks and maybe even a sweatshirt, am I asking too much? Or you can buy it, you have my purse. Or I can send you something from my bank accounts –"_

"_I'll see what I can do, I don't promise anything, OK?"_ Arthur smiled at her. He likes this woman very much, he would give her everything, but as he was out of a job he could not afford anything special.

That's right, he could check Maura's house, he knows there are no security cameras and if he wait till the other woman who lives there leaves, he can easily takes what Maura wants. It is a little bit risky, but he owed this to Maura. She will love him one day, he is sure about that.

"_I was not able to find everything, but –"_ Arthur started when he came to Maura the next morning.

_"Thank you."_ Maura was excited, so glad she could finally – after more than 3 weeks – undress her dirty dress. And her pillow equal to the heaven right now. She knows this man is an ill person and he is the cause of all her misery, but she cannot help it and feels gratitude right now.

And maybe it was this gratitude that she finally found her courage to ask: _"May I ask you something, Arthur? The card invitation you had sent me. How did you know what to write there?"_

Arthur smiled: _"Alicia told you, I see and hear everything."_ After a little pause he continued, maybe it was the right moment: _"I have even seen how Detective Rizzoli understood you had expected her on that, let`s say, date."_

Maura forgot to breathe for a moment.

_"She wasn't happy about the idea. She was even disgusted when the older detective came with that." _He liked to see the disappointment in Maura's eyes, she needs to forget her past and accept she is totally his now.

_"Maura, I love you more than anyone there. I don't want you to be sad, but they are not looking for you anymore."_

This slapped Maura down.

Yes, she did not confess her feelings to Jane because she did not believe she would be OK with it, but she could still hope and dream.

Yes, she considered Jane conservative as she was raised in Italian catholic family, but she never showed any signs of homophobia.

Of course Jane would not accept Maura's love.

But – No, she cannot lie to herself anymore.

Jane is disgusted by her now and maybe she really is not looking for her anymore.

Maura closed her eyes.

She felt lonely, incredibly lonely.

She tried to keep hoping and she did not understand how it was possible that nobody had found her yet. Yes, statistically there are a lot of never solved kidnappings, but she is not ready to accept this will be her case. She needs to work out and do everything to stay in a good shape.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it`s a sad story... I am sorry for that.<br>**


	5. Chapter 5

**5th chapter  
><strong>

It has been a month already.

A month without Maura.

A month of hard work and bad sleeping with nightmares.

A month full of fear.

Is she still alive?

Could she be still alive?

What happened?

Where is she?

Who did it?

Why?

Nina analyzed the bug if she could get something from it, but without success.

Jane had already spoken with everyone who was at Petit Robert that night and with everyone whose car flashed past on the security cameras near the place.

She found the delivery man and spoke with the florist who prepared the hyacinths for Maura. Unfortunately she could just tell it was a man, probably white.

She was spending her free time at the Paddy Doyle's prison by creating a list of people who could take revenge on him by hurting Maura. Paddy was never so cooperative and his information helped to close many cases.

But, unfortunately, no trace led to Maura.

And they were aware that if this was revenge, somebody would let Paddy know that Maura suffered because of him.

Of course, even if there was no evidence of this, Jane counted with the possibility that it has something to do with the case of nine women from the forest. Maura was too interesting and attractive for crazy people and kidnapping on a first date was used also in the forest case.

Missing Medical examiner was still number one case in all BPD, but the team needed to focus to other crimes as well. The ambiance was dark, even darker than after Frost's accident. The possibility that Maura is somewhere alive and suffering haunted everybody day and night.

Jane was paralyzed by her fear that she was hardly able to focus on other work. She already wanted to take a vacation and start her own investigation, but Cavanaugh persuaded her that the professional team work can bring better results, even if they need to divide their attention to more cases – for example the 10th woman body was found in the forest. The patrol watched the area, but they did not see anybody, they just noticed a suspicious bit of soil.

The body was buried recently, 13-18 days ago by the coroner estimation.

The eyes of the entire homicide department headed to his work. Everybody hoped for new evidences that could bring some light to the case. But Dr. Pike doesn't like to be watched, so Jane, Vince and Frankie depend on Susie who agreed to call them with any important information.

It didn't take even a quarter of an hour and Susie called them to come quickly.

"_Do you see these scratches on her belly? It is already damaged by the decomposition, but I have watched it in the microscope and it is a message – in Morse."_

Jane and Vince looked at each other, this is fantastic! Vince took a paper and Susie dictated him what she was able to read. Vince rewrote it quickly:

_20MI? NO?TH _

_G?EEN VAN A3? _

_A?HUR45 _

_?LLAR WIFI CAM_

_DNA_

_LYMA?RAI?L?S_

"Oh, god. M-Maura!" Jane's voice trembled.

"_LY Maura Isles? What is LY?"_ Korsak looked confused.

"_Love you."_ Susie answered with sad face.

They've got a lot of new information and hurried to analyze it.

_DNA_ was clear – they needed to wait for the test of all DNA samples found on the body. It was pretty sure that the nail from the scratches belongs to Maura. Could she hide somewhere also the DNA of the killer? Maura was smart enough for that.

_20MI? NO?TH_ – 20 miles north? Or maybe 20 min north?

"_There is just one character missing, I vote for minutes."_ Korsak thought loud.

Is this a note about the ride from Petit Robert or is this supposed to be 20 min from Boston? Frankie opened the map of Boston and highlighted the possible locations.

Another note was about _G?EEN VAN A3?_

Van is van – this is easy.

Green van? Is A3? a registration number? Or a type of the van?

Nina looked at the databases. It was not very precise, but it was good trace anyway. They can check all Boston green vans if needed, they would do everything to find Maura.

A?_HUR45_

Two letters missing. Korsak searched the possibilities in the dictionary. But it doesn't need to be a word, of course.

Arthur seems to be the valid possibility. Would it be logical that Maura wrote something about the aggressor? If Arthur is a name, 45 could be his age?

Frankie wrote "_?LLAR WIFI CAM" _as another column at the board.

Dollar wifi cam? Collar wifi cam? Pillar wifi cam? Is this a provider? Or username? Nina was checking it already. Anyway the word _cellar_ sounded right also. Is it the place where she is kept? It's a logical place to hide victims for years.

They started with green van owners in the highlighted location who use wifi and live in a house with a cellar.

Nevertheless.

No Arthur found.

But 4 adult men meet the requirements.

Arthur could lie about his name.

Nina tried to connect to their networks. If they have a web camera, she could use the picture.

Dr. T. Pike finished the autopsy and had found 6 hairs that did not belong to the victim, neither Maura. DNA test was ongoing.

* * *

><p>This is it? Is she already broken now? Maura is lying on the bed, not able of any move. Breathing slowly, distant look...<p>

Without any notion of time or date... is she here since a month or two? Is it day or night? Shall she sleep? What is she supposed to do here? Shall she do anything? But why? She will die here, now it's sure. Jane will maybe find her body once… or her bones… but she can not dream about anything more. The hope or the faith is irrelevant.

Yes, sometimes she is dreaming… maybe some random thief could break into the house and find her. Maura knows this already happened in US… or someone in the neighborhood could install a security cam with the same frequency and see her here… this happened in Europe.

She is even able to hear the alarm upstairs or hear somebody behind the door. Or she imagines Jane rescuing her… yelling her name in all the house and then force the door…

"_Maura! Oh, Maura! You are safe now, it's over, honey, you are safe now."_

In Maura's imagination Jane looks terribly and definitely exhausted – but happy to see her.

Maybe these dreams are the only luxury she can keep in this hopeless situation, nevertheless she can not lose the sense of the reality. Jane will not find her. She is not even looking for her anymore. Maura just closes her eyes and falls asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for all your reactions ;-)<strong>

Someone wanted to know what kind of torture Arthur is doing to the girls:

None, he is just a deviant who want to have his "love" just for himself and he wants to watch her. Unfortunately he cannot provide her a good life conditions, so the girls die soon.


	6. Chapter 6

**6th chapter  
><strong>

When Maura opened the eyes, the room was so much brighter. She wasn't sure if she was still sleeping or hallucinating. She was still lying in her bed, but somebody was speaking above her.

_"How is she?"_ Maura identified Jane's voice. So, is this another dream about her Jane?

_"She is starving. We need to monitor her kidney and liver. But she is already on drip feed, so she will be OK, I mean physically."_

"_Hi, Maura, honey…"_ Jane smiled nicely at Maura.

Maura looked at her eyes with panic.

_This is not a dream. _

She tried to move, but her hands were fastened to the bed. _What did she do? Why is she punished? _

_What is Jane doing here? _

_Is this a hallucination? Why not, she is locked since an eternity, this would be perfectly normal if she went crazy._

_The camera. He is looking. I can not let him know something's wrong with me._

Maura's eyes slowly watched Jane and the other woman, a nurse.

_"Maura,"_ Jane caressed Maura's hand _"do you recognize me?"_

Maura looked at her with empty eyes. _No, I can not react, Arthur is listening._

Jane stood by Maura all the morning. Maura slept a lot, her body was weak. But it was her psyche that made everyone worried about.

The psychiatrist came in the afternoon and thus Jane could leave for the interrogation of Bill James. Bill was the true name of Arthur.

The doctor sat near Maura's bed and smiled at her. Maura was looking at her but did not seem to see her.

_"Good afternoon, Dr. Isles. My name is Dr. Moss and I am your psychiatrist. I'm here to help you to process your experiences."_

Maura was listening, but no sign of reaction.

_"Dr. Isles – __Maura – may I call you Maura?"_

No sign of reaction.

_"I see you hear me, what can I do to make you speak with me?"_

No sign of reaction.

_"Let's try this. For YES move your index finger. For NO move your thumb. Do you agree?"_

Maura was thinking. The little move of her right hand should not be visible on the camera. She moved her index finger slowly.

Dr. Moss smiled. _"I'm glad you agree, Maura. May I call you Maura?"_

Maura moved her index finger again.

_"Thank you, Maura. May I ask you why you don't speak? Is there something that impedes you to speak physically?"_

Maura moved her thumb, closing her eyes slowly.

_"Do you want to speak?"_

Maura took a look at the left, at the camera, or to be exact, at the place where would be a camera if Maura wasn't hallucinating. This communication is hard. She stretched her body, but was blocked again by the handcuff.

_"You don't like to be fastened, I see. Let me talk with the nurse if we can remove the drip feed for a while."_ Dr. Moss moved away for a moment and came with a young woman who finally untied her hands.

Maura sat down slowly and tried to stand up.

"_Maura, I am not sure if you are already in the condition to move like this. Please sit down. Do you want anything? Can I bring you something?"_ Dr. Moss was really worried.

Maura didn't know what she wanted. She felt empty and tired. She wasn't sure if she should ignore or enjoy these… visions. Could she somehow communicate without being heard by Arthur? Her eyes noticed the pocket notebook. Maybe if she writes on an imaginary notebook, Arthur can see her write, but he won't be able to see what she writes, right?

Maura pointed to doctor's note pad and the doctor understood quickly. "Notepad and pen? OK, here you are."

Maura opened it and first made just one simple line, she did not know what to write. After a few moments, she started:

"_Hi, my name is Maura Isles. I am __the Commonwealth of Massachusetts' Chief Medical Examiner."_

And she passed it to Dr. Moss who read it, looked at Maura and asked: _"Maura, can you write me how we can make you speak again?"_

Maura was considering every single word. Also she did not have too much forces for writing._ "I don't want to speak as I don't want Arthur to hear it."_

"_Maura, Arthur is in prison. He cannot see or hear you here. You are in a hospital, you are safe here. Do you hear me?"_

Maura nodded a little, but was not really convinced.

"_Maura, your parents will come to see you this afternoon. But before their arrival, perhaps you could use these papers and write anything that is in your mind, what do you think?"_

The blonde took it and wrote. Slowly.

The story of Alicia and all women before her.

The rules of living as Arthur's victim.

But she did not mention anything personal about herself.

What is happening? Why does she have these hallucinations? Why is she here?

Maura fell asleep tired and in tears.

When she waked up, she panicked.

"_Hello, Maura."_

Why is she hallucinating about her parents?

No, no. This is not happening.

Am I dying?

I am dying, this is the only explanation.

I need to kill him.

I need to kill him to stop him.

He can not kidnap anyone anymore.

If I could stand up, I should be able to break his neck.

Maura wanted to stood, fear in her eyes.

"_Maura, please, stay in the bed!"_ Constance touched Maura's hand.

Suddenly Maura realized that… that… Arthur doesn't come here anymore. Where is he?

"_We are glad you are alive, we were really afraid about you. You'll be fine, one day. Everything will be all right, Dorothea."_ Maura's father caressed her hairs. She looked at him with sad look, lied down and tried to fall asleep again.

She can just wait, wait for Arthur, try to kill him and then die here, alone.


	7. Chapter 7

**7th chapter  
><strong>

Where is Arthur?

When did I see him for the last time?

It needs to be more days now.

Is he sick? Or dead?

Or

Is it possible?

Could he be in prison?

Could I be in a hospital?

Could this be real?

Maura opened her eyes, but it was night. The room was dark, but there was a little security light. She sat at her bed and turned on the bedside lamp. Controlling the light – it seems to be as miracle. How much her life is different now…

Jane was sleeping in the armchair next to her bed.

Maura took the papers and wanted to read what she had written in the afternoon. And she noticed an added post-it.

_Hi, Maura, how are you? _

_As you seem to prefer written communication now I just wanted to let you know that I am happy you are back and alive. I understand you are not fine yet, but it is just question of time, at least I hope. Nevertheless, I am here for you. If you need something, just let me know, OK?_

_xoxo,_

_Jane_

Jane?

Could this be real?

"_Maura?"_

Jane was awake now and nervously smiled at her best friend.

"_Hi, Jane."_ Maura stopped – for the moment – being bothered by Arthur and the camera.

"_Honey, how are you?"_ Jane approached her and sat at Maura's bed.

"_Do you need something?"_

Maura was quiet for a moment.

"_Can I leave this room?"_ She asked finally.

"_Of course, you can everything you want. Let me get some __wheelchair, OK?__"_ Jane was already leaving.

Leave the room. Such simply action. It makes Maura excited. She looks around, the hall with all the lights… could this be real?

"_So, where do you want me to drive?"_ Jane asked with a smile.

"_Outside?"_ Maura wanted to see the sky.

"_Of course, Milady."_ Jane whispered to Maura`s ear and picked up speed.

"_Oh."_ That`s all Maura was able to say. Tears in her eyes, she was sure she would not see the stars again. She watched the constellations and then it clicked: _"What's the date today? How long I was there?"_

"_38 days. We have found Alicia __McLaren on Thursday, on Friday we got you. Today it`s Tuesday, 7__th__ October."_

Maura knew Jane is telling the true. She could bet it was October by the constellations.

So it`s possible? It`s true?

They just stayed there, Maura watching the sky and Jane watching her sweet Maura.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey."<em> Jane smiled at Maura as she wakes up slowly.

Maura looks confused for a while. What`s happening? Is this dream? Hallucination? Was I outside last night? I was. I am in a hospital. With Jane. No, it`s just a dream. Is it? Arthur is still not here. Where is he? Could he be in prison? Could I be free? Why I don't remember anything?

"_Maura."_ Jane came close and took Maura`s hand.

Maura smiled with a little embarrassment: _"Good morning." _

"_So you are speaking now, I`m really glad, Maur."_

"_Good morning, Dr. Isles, how are you?" _Young nurse came for morning check.

"_I`m fine, hungry a little and tired."_

"_I heard you were on a night trip, do you remember it?"_

"_Yes, I do, why?"_

"_It`s a progress. Lately you were a little confused, that`s why I am asking. So since you feel better, we can try a little breakfast, what do you think? But we need to start slowly."_

"_Yeah, anything that doesn't include bread and fast food is OK for me. And – maybe – could I take a shower?"_

"_Sure, I need to check other patients and distribute the pills, but I`ll come after the __ward round, OK?"_

Maura nodded slowly.

"_I could help her right now, if you don't mind?"_ Jane interrupted their conversation and looked at Maura who seemed be pleased by this offer.

The nurse agreed, Maura was just weak, she doesn't need any special assistance during her bath. _"So, I`ll be right here with the breakfast and you can meanwhile prepare the bath for Dr. Isles."_

Maura looked at her skinny body in the mirror: _"I need to shave all this and I definitely need a hairstylist."_

"_You look great as always. I mean I don't look at you," _Jane blushed a little _"but you always look great, Maur."_

Maura turned to Jane: _"You have seen so many bodies on my tables, mine isn't any different. So, uh, you can look."_

"_Your body is very different, babe, you are, uh, alive." _

"_Yeah. But it was close." _They exchanged sad look.

"_Come here, Maura, till it`s warm."_ And Jane helped her to get to the bath.

"_Oh, it`s a heaven."_

Jane took a sponge and pointed to Maura`s leg: _"May I?"_

"_Sure." _Maura didn't remember when she felt so relieved and fresh and safe… She wasn't even bothered to be naked in front of Jane. Maybe it was due to her pills or maybe nothing seemed to be important now – since she went through the hell.

They enjoyed the bath as warm tender experience, speaking about nice things, Bass, TJ... But once Maura was back in her bed, she became serious: _"Shouldn't we speak about the case? Or you are not investigating my case? I shall answer some questions, shall I not?"_

Jane understood quickly that they will need to go through this soon, maybe now it`s the right time: _"Yeah, I have few questions. Are you ready to this? "_

Maura just nodded, not really sure, and Jane prepared her recorder.

_"So let`s start chronologically, what was the first contact Bill James made?"_

"_Who?"_

"_Arthur, his true name is Bill James."_

_"I see. The flower. And then the invitation card."_

_"And you went to the, uh, meeting. Why? Had you your idea who could be this person?"_

Maura swallowed. _"Yes, as the text of the invitation was taken from my earlier conversation, I thought I would meet the person who I had spoken about it."_

Jane`s face softened and she turn off the recorder. _"I`m so sorry, Maura. I -"_ She wanted to let Maura know how she felt about this.

_"Jane, please, not now. Let`s keep this on official level."_

And Jane agreed. The sooner they will have this done, the better.


	8. Chapter 8

**8th chapter  
><strong>

Jane wanted to let Maura know how much she missed her, how much she – and all the BPD – searched her and above how she felt about the idea of them dating together. But somehow Maura managed to avoid this theme every time – during the session with Dr. Moss and also in the evening, when Jane came just to sit in her room and watch Maura falling asleep. These last days Jane was not even able to sleep at home, she wanted to be near Maura, assured Maura sleeps quietly.

Jane was present at Maura`s therapy with Dr. Moss, firstly because all information was important for the investigation and secondly because Jane`s role in Maura`s life seemed to be really fundamental.

_"Maybe it`s not really comfortable for you, Maura, but let`s open this theme. You have romantic feelings for Jane and you thought she is the one who had invited you to that unfortunate date. Can we now speak about it together?"_ Dr. Moss went directly to it.

Maura took a deep breath, avoiding eye contact with Jane. _"I think I can handle my personal mess all by myself, without psychiatric help I mean. Can we focus on the bigger issue – my PTSD?" _she looked at the doctor with a determined face.

_"Maura, you are a clever person, you know that everything is related. I want to eliminate every stress in your life. And, unfortunately, your unspoken feelings are one of it."_

Maura was just able to give a sigh, this will be a long day. Then she cleared her voice, avoiding Jane`s glance: _"In this case could I please know if this is still an investigation or it`s a private therapy session?" _

Exactly in this moment Jane`s phone rang. _"Excuse me, I really have to take this."_ Jane left quickly the room and Maura kept contemplating her own knees. This situation would be awkward even without third person.

The detective came after few moments, the call wasn't clearly a good message. _"I think I can answer your question now. The investigation is over – Bill James was killed, brutally killed, in the prison shower. I think we all know who had requested such a murder."_ Maura knew. Paddy Doyle, her biological father.

_"Doctor, I need to go, I am sorry. I know it`s not the best moment, but if you will need my presence, could we reschedule the session? Please?"_ Jane was aware the timing is pretty bad.

Before Dr. Moss could reply, Maura nodded: "_Of course, Jane, you need to do your job, this can wait. Have a nice day!"_

Jane smiled at her: _"Thank you, I`ll try to come ASAP, promised!"_ And with these words she left.

_"So,"_ Dr. Moss started slowly _"may I ask who had requested this kill?" _

Maura felt relieved, a new theme that did not include Jane was nice, even if it meant speaking about her adoption and Arthur`s death.

* * *

><p>This evening Jane came really late. She sat next to Maura`s bed and took her hand into hers: <em>"Paddy Doyle pleaded guilty of paying for Bill James brutal murder. He refused to reveal the killer and to be honest he doesn't risk anything as he`s already imprisoned for life. You know I cannot tell you more details, but you would learn this from tomorrow newspaper anyway."<em> She caressed her hand and smiled nervously: _"I don't know how you feel about this. Uh, do you wanna speak about it?" _

Maura slowly shook her head: _"I don't really care about Paddy, uh, and his way of protecting me. Arthur, or Bill, whatever, should be brought to justice and not killed as animal. He was ill. And we both know he could do me whatever he wanted, but he was nice to me."_

Jane raised an eyebrow: _"Maur, really?"_

_"What? It`s true!"_

_"Honey, we both know that he would watch you die there in that dirty cellar if we did not find you!"_

Maura did not reply, she just bit her lower lip, Jane cannot understand, nobody can understand.

Jane saw this is not the best theme and she wasn't maybe the best person to speak about it with her. She can contact Dr. Moss in the morning, but now she needs to be here for Maura.

_"OK, honey, I didn't want to upset you, I`m sorry. Uh, so, how was your day? Were you able to go out?" _She hoped that a change of the theme could save the situation. And Maura was grateful for it. _"Yes, Constance came in the afternoon, so we went for a walk to the hospital garden. And yes, she had arranged a hairstylist visit for me for tomorrow. It`s very nice from her, right?"_

Their conversation seemed weird, forced and it made Jane uncomfortable. They are friends, best friends, Maura is traumatized, Jane should be the strong one, and she should be here for Maura and make her life better. Yes, she was afraid too, she did not know how to handle all this situation. But she cannot think that Maura will be the one who will solve this.

So, she took a deep breathe: _"Maura?"_

_"Yes?" _The fear and insecurity were evident in her hazelnut eyes.

It`s now or never. Jane needed to focus not to say this too fast, but she needed to say it already: _"I have feelings for you too. I know you don't want to speak about it, at least not now, but you need to know that I`m here for you, OK?" _

Maura swallowed slowly and nodded, not really certain what all this meant. She bit her lip and exhaled slowly. _"Thank you."_ She wasn`t able to come with better reaction. But she needed to admit that she felt somehow released. Maybe it means that Jane is not disgusted by her, at least not too much. If she can stay in her life, it`s good.

The rest of the evening went rather peacefully, Arthur`s death stopped the investigation with all the unpleasant questions and Jane`s reassurance dispelled Maura`s fears of losing her. Thus Maura could fall asleep safely…


	9. Chapter 9

**9th**

The evening was rather calm, yes, but the night was (as usually these last weeks) full of fear and nightmares.

Jane already learn how to handle Maura`s anxious screams. These moments of Maura half-awake clearly showed how much she has changed, how much traumatized she is. Jane knew what is it to suffer from PTSD, but she had to admit that none of her experience was so deep as the one of her friend. Also Maura is more emotional in general, no wonder, given all the solitude she went through.

If Maura could not sleep due to nightmares and flashbacks, Jane was struggling with reproaches: If only she had realized her love to Maura before, if only she had invited her on a date before Bill! She needs to be here for Maura now and comfort her. That`s probably why she kept refusing the suggestions of Angela, Constance, Hope or even Korsak and Frankie to go home and get - at least for once - healthy sleep.

_"Maura, honey, it`s OK, you are in a hospital, you are safe, Bill is dead, you are safe, don't worry, Maur, look at me. Do you hear me? Do you know where you are?"_

Jane keeps caressing her shoulders, trying to wake her up tenderly. When she sees Maura is nodding slowly, looking at her not really convinced, she just continues to hold her hand and speak: "_It`s over, Maura, you are safe now, it was just a nightmare, but I promise you`ll be all right soon, everything will be all right. You will never be alone, you will never sleep alone, I'll be there for you, OK, honey?"_

Maura made a faint attempt to smile, so Jane took it as a good sign and continued to speak: _"And once we will sleep together, we will save money from my rental and we could enjoy a wonderful vacation in Europe." _Maura seemed to enjoy this idea, so Jane just let her imagination run away: "_We will visit all these fancy places you keep speaking about. Your old school and Ireland and Santorini. Uh, no, we will keep Santorini for a wedding."_ Jane grinned and raised an eyebrow, waiting for reaction.

And Maura finally smiled and blushed a little. "_Since you plan our future, is there a place for children?"_

_"And how many children would you like to have, honey?"_ Jane was glad that Maura was in the mood for joking.

_"Three, at least."_

_"Oh"_ the brunette could not hide her surprise: _"In this case we should have already started to work on it, shouldn't we?" _And she locked her eyes with the blonde.

Maura bit her lower lip, is Jane really flirting with her? _"What about a date first?"_

_"Good point, Maur. What about tomorrow 6PM? I`ll pick you here and we can go to the garden...?"_

Maura extended her smile: _"That sounds great, Jane."_

Is this really happening? She has invited her on a date... here in hospital, in the middle of the night. The brunette snuggled to the blonde and they could fall asleep again, this time with their fingers interlocked.

* * *

><p>Maura woke up first the next morning. She was surprised to see that Jane slept so close to her, her hand even touching Maura`s a little. It was nice feeling to have her so close, to be able to watch her face, eyebrow, thin nose, seductive lips...<p>

_"Hey."_ Jane woke up finally.

And as Maura was took by surprise, she blushed immediately, guilty of watching Jane like this: "_Uh, hey, uh, good morning, Jane."_

_"Are you alright?"_

_"Yes, why? Uh, I`m sorry if it`s an inappropriate question but why are you sleeping so, so, uh, close?"_

Jane winked: _"Uh, I-we, uh, Maur, don't tell me you don't remember the last night." _This would be very awkward if - Gosh, the confusion in Maura`s eyes was real. _"Oh, honey, does it mean I need to invite you - AGAIN - on a date, today 6PM?"_ Jane preferred to play it cool.

Maura`s brain started to remember. _"Oh, oh, it-it wasn't a dream? Oh, I`m sorry Jane."_ She couldn't hide her excitement anymore. Is she really giggling like a teenager? Jane just started to laugh with her. Here they are, grown strong women, but fools in love as little girls.

_"I`m glad to see you are happy."_ The young nurse came with a breakfast. _"Good morning. How did you sleep?"_

_"Good morning, Mary. I slept well, thank you, and you?"_

Mary smiled and arranged Maura`s blanket. _"The ward round will start in 20 minutes, please make sure you`ll have eaten all your pills, OK?"_

_"I will, of course. Thank you and have a nice day."_ Maura swallowed the first pill and wash it down by her tea.

Jane get up slowly: _"So, you too, have a nice day. I need to go. But I'll be here at 6PM... Unless, you know-"_

_"-you`ll have a case, I know, Jane, don't worry, I know your job." _Maura finished the phrase for her.

After the breakfast Maura had just few minutes to make herself somehow presentable. When her doctors came to her room, she immediately asked when she could go home.

The doctors smiled, this question is always a good sign.

_"Let me see, Dr. Isles, your kidney - that was our biggest concern - is out of the danger, you keep gaining your earlier weight and you do really good job on your rehabilitation, probably thanks to your yoga expertise. Your arm is on her way to heal completely and you are very reasonable when it comes to nutrition and Mrs. Rizzoli already claimed she is ready to take care of you 24/7. And we definitely don't want to hold here a chief medical examiner."_ She tried a joke. _"But tell me now, why we should not want to let you go home?"_

Maura lowered her eyes: _"Uh, as I take my pills and I can continue my therapy even from home, I don't really see any reason to occupy this bed anymore."_

Dr. Moss nodded: _"We are all happy you feel better, but could you please hold on one week or at least till Monday? Would it be OK for you?"_

_"Yes, I think I can stay here till Monday."_ Maura agreed.


	10. Chapter 10

**This is the last chapter, thank you all for reading ;) If you like the story, please make me smile by sending me a message/review. **

**Thank you, have a nice day and enjoy our ship!**

* * *

><p><strong>10th chapter<br>**

All the Thursday seemed to be very nice. Maura was in a good mood, delighted that she could go home soon, that Angela claimed already that she would take care of her in the first days and of course that that evening she would be with Jane, on a date. And luckily – at the right time – it was the day of her meeting with a hairstylist.

No matter how relaxed and in love she felt, she still avoided the theme "Jane" on her therapy session, perhaps except the little mention about her promise to stay with her during first nights. Thus Dr. Moss came to the wrong conclusion that the sudden change was related to Bill`s death. Maura was aware that she`s hiding important information from her therapist, but she just did not want anyone to analyze her love life, specially now in this totally new phase.

At 5 PM Maura took a warm bath, put on make-up and dressed appropriately for a first date.

_"Wow, hi, you look great!"_ Jane came precisely at 5:59, two cups in hand. A little nervous if she should kiss Maura`s cheek as usual, so she just pointed to the cups_: "I took a fruity smoothie for you. I didn't know if you could drink coffee or a herbal tea now, you know, due to your pills, but I hope vitamins are always good."_

Maura smiled: _"Thank you, that`s very kind of you." _She decided not to mention the risk of potential hypervitaminosis. Today is too important for any kind of lecture. _"And what`s in your cup? You know that an evening coffee can really damage your mental balance."_

_"Uh, yeah, it`s a coffee, but it`s almost a cappuccino, don't worry about me."_ She preferred to lie and avoid a complicated explication why she needed a shock triple. She grinned and Maura rolled her eyes, but stayed quiet, let other woman to help her into the coat and accepted the offered arm.

They walked slowly, first quietly, then started to speak about easy topics as Jo Friday or Bass: _"Imagine one day we found him in front of your bedroom, clearly decided to force the door by his shell. And once we let him in, he get under your bed and stayed there – until this morning, Ma called me he moved back to the kitchen next to the door – he knows somehow you`ll be back soon and he is already waiting for you."_

_"Poor Bass, I can imagine he missed his normal regime."_

_"Do you really think we let him suffer? I know everything about his feeding habits, I attended all the "Bass" lectures, you know. I have even contacted his vet to make sure he is OK."_

They reached the bench, sat and began to drink their drinks.

Jane sneaked her arm around her friend`s – or girlfriend`s now? – shoulders and Maura snuggled in her arms.

_"You are so nice to me, Jane, I don't know what I would do without you."_

Jane planted a little kiss on her temple: _"Luckily you don't need to know, I`m here."_

_"May I – I mean – would you mind if I – uh, what happened that you – you know, that we are now dating?"_ The doctor was visibly insecure.

The detective nodded and considered every word: _"I am not sure what happened, Maur, I don't know why we did not do this before. I can not even say when I felt in love. Probably a long time ago, but I somehow did not identify it as a love, you know. I mean you are so perfect, so beautiful, attractive, smart and cute, I just thought it was normal that I was somehow attracted to you, that I enjoyed your hugs and touches... and yeah, once I really questioned my orientation – when you had come in that blue dress with that gorgeous neckline – but then I saw that even Nina was looking open-mouthed, so I hoped it was just the dress."_

This confession really touched, but also amused the blonde, nevertheless the brunette continued: _"I`m sorry that I haven`t realized it sooner and that I needed to learn it the worst possible way."_

And she snuggled Maura in her arms.

_"This doesn't matter anymore."_ The doctor turned to be able to look directly in the dark eyes.

She licked her lips and swallowed.

Jane smiled softly and understood.

They slowly leaned

and

kissed

softly

gently

romantically

intimately

perfectly

just wonderfully.

_"I love you so much."_ Jane could not resist her feelings anymore.

_"I love you too, Jane."_

* * *

><p>Monday morning, after the ward round, Angela came to the hospital to take Maura home. Jane was at work and promised to arrive to Beacon Hill as soon as possible in the afternoon.<p>

Maura was happy to finally see her house and Bass. She missed him so much!

She wasn't really used to this kind of freedom and felt a little lost. It`s not easy to be home again, to stand in her own kitchen and drink a juice from her own glass, especially when you really believed that you would never do it again.

Angela was of course aware about the investigation and was not really surprised than Maura had felt in love with her daughter. Unfortunately her Janie refused to speak about her feelings towards the ME and did not even bother to inform her about the actual – dating – situation. Nevertheless Angela likes Maura very much and is decided to take care of her as best she could, even if she feels little nervous around the doctor right now.

_"I preferred to wait for you with the big shopping. Today we will have a pasta, but tomorrow morning I`ll go to the market and fill the fridge. So if you could let me know what you want, it would help me, OK?"_

_"Would you mind if I went with you? I should start to socialize again."_

_"Of course, dear, we will enjoy it together. And about socializing, you know, few people asked if they could drop by this evening, just to welcome you home. It`s up to you, but I could invite them to the dinner if you want."_

Maura nodded: _"Yes, it will be nice to see them, thank you."_

Maura was not really aware how many people Angela spoke about, she just assumed it could be Frankie, maybe Korsak... then she saw the big pasta pot she started to doubt...

And then it started:

Jane arrived first,

Vince came with a big flower,

Nina & Susie with a French wine,

Frankie with a decaf coffee, personal joke about their old coffee-bomb experience,

Maura`s parents came with an open flight ticket to Geneva, the place she loved when she was little, for two persons...

And Hope & Cailin with a CD of relaxing yoga music…

Maura was touched by all these gifts and warm hugs, but she stayed quiet most of the time, just enjoying the time with her friends and family.

She was looking at everything with different eyes now – the simple cleaning after the dinner, then the shower and dressing to her old nightdress... and above all her own bed!

But yes, it was a little unusual for her to wait in her bedroom... for Jane... What will happen now?

Before she could get really nervous Jane appeared – in her BPD T-shirt & grey shorts, smiling – and she snuggled to Maura immediately, leaning for a sweet kiss.

_"I`m so glad you are home."_

_"I`m so glad you are here with me."_

The blonde felt so safe in her arms, the touches were so assuring, the kisses so passionate. She could not remember if she ever had felt so loved. She was here, home, alive, safe, with her Jane – Jane who loved her, who wanted her...

And when – later that night – Jane was planting a thousands of kisses over her naked body, making her tender way between her legs, Maura could not resist to caress her raven hairs and moan – she had seen this scene so many times before – in her dreams – and now it was happening.

* * *

><p><strong>-end-<strong>


End file.
